If given the chance
by Shibli
Summary: Zira's plan to get Kovu into Simba's pride is ruined. Vitani is afraid that Kiara will succumb to the same fate as her brother, Kopa, and convinces Kovu not to go through with it. How will it work out for the two siblings, who are ready to confess to Simba and begin a new life? Will Simba allow it? And how will Kiara accept the story about her never before mentioned dead brother?
1. Chapter 1-Turning the tide

**Chapter 1-Turning the tide**

**I hope you enjoy my new story. Have a nice day. For those of you who have watched the live-action remake of the Lion King, how did you like it? If you could, what would you change? I'm curious.**

**VITANI**

„You are finally ready. Ready to take what is rightfully yours. What had been assigned to you by Scar himself. The honor to kill that bastard is all yours. I had to refrain myself so many times because anyone who dares call himself king deserves to have his life taken by the rightful king. If you ask me, that's called an honorable and clean death." A brown lioness with a long snout and a weird birthmark on her forehead was saying through her teeth, as she always did when she had something important to announce. These words were now directed at Kovu, her son, a lion of dark fur and mane. His gaze never left the wall in front of him as he was listening to his mother's speech. „It will be so much fun to see the look on his pretty daughter's face. Not to mention his wife. Acting all brave the whole time, you will make sure she drops the act." She spoke those last words with disgust.

„I will avenge Scar. And take my rightful place as king, for I am Scar's heir." Kovu continued. His voice sounded kind of robotic as if he had practiced to saying this sentence. This just wasn't natural for the purple-eyed lioness' brother.

„Yes! What have I taught you?" Zira chanted and looked up at him.

„It is my duty to get close to the royal family. Use Kiara as bait. Simba will never experience a twinge of doubt once I've prevented his daughter from turning into ashes. I promise it to you, to all Outlanders and most importantly, to Scar, that Simba shall regret trusting me, but that I don't intend to let it last too long." Tai, the pride's messenger, had told them how Kiara's first hunt ceremony was supposed to take place in two days. With his help, the Outlanders knew almost everything about the Pride Landers' whereabouts. The vulture would be, according to the plan Zira has coined, resting on the same acacia tree every night, waiting for Kovu to sneak out and provide it with valuable information that would be headed straight to the Outlands. Once Kovu thought of the situation as ripe enough, he would let Zira know it was time for battle. The night after his message has been received with Tai's help the attack would be launched with a major surprise effect, no doubt. Surprise was key here. If Zira's pride were to attack at daylight, there would be a big chance of being seen and taken down. After all, Simba's pride didn't suffer from loss of muscle mass due to malnourishment.

Kovu was scanning the cave, now full of Outlander lionesses, with a sinister smile. Vitani's eye started twitching when she heard the words 'Use Kiara as bait' come out of Kovu's mouth. _How can you use someone who has been nothing but a friend? Who would risk their life again just to see the princess after the crocodile episode?_

Vitani had seen him a couple of times with Kiara after their first encounter. To make things worse, he was the one who crossed the border and was in the Pride Lands. Just so Kiara wouldn't get in trouble. But Vitani didn't think that Simba had it in him to kill an innocent cub, even though he never made it clear to whom the penalty of crossing the border didn't apply. They stopped having their little meetings when Zira concluded Kovu's body was developed enough to endure her hard training sessions. Maybe it was for the better that everything was just put on hold. She had to give it to her brother now for being more careful with meeting Kiara than she was with meeting Kopa. They never set any boundaries, she didn't know he was planning to visit her in the Outlands. In the Outlands! Had it been his ignorance that killed him? _Oh no, Vitani. It was all your fault. Had you warned him, he'd still be alive. I should've thought better. I should've told him never to come back, to mind his own business. Anything that would've kept him out of mother's reach!_

„_Vitani!" a voice called that made the young lioness cub smile. She turned around to face her friend, but her smile faded when she noticed Kopa walking across the crocodile pond, using a dead tree's trunk as a bridge._

„_Are you crazy? You can't be here. Someone will see you!" she said, desperately trying to be quiet, but it was obvious that she wanted to scream those words at the top of her lungs._

„_Don't worry. Zazu's with my dad. He's giving him the morning report. Dad always seems to forget I'm next to him when Zazu comes. That bird ruins everything!" the beige lion cub explained. His voice was breaking a little at that point._

„_I hope your dad doesn't notice you've left!" Vitani said and Kopa looked at her with his blue eyes narrowing with confusion. „Because he'll be on his way to the Outlands in no time! And I don't think I can handle another week without food. Of course, I don't want him to ground you either. Just imagine, you won't be able to leave Pride Rock for months. Then we won't be able to meet. And I really like to play with you." She felt hot blood pumping in her cheeks. The prince's cheeks were turning a peachy color as well. 'That came out weird', she thought._

„_I'll be on my way back after playing with you." He said boldly. „And after my surprise!" he lifted one of his paws off the ground and opened it up to expose a fat caterpillar._

„_That is so cool!" Vitani exclaimed. She liked weird-looking things, unlike the majority of lioness cubs. Maybe that's why Kopa wanted to play with her so much. The cubs at Pride Rock didn't seem to hold him there. 'Ha, they must be boring as hell!', she thought._

„_They're the best to eat. A real delicacy. My dad showed them to me. He calls them kiwavi à la crème. My mom thinks we're disgusting for eating that." Kopa snickered. „Here." He pressed the caterpillar into her paw. She used her claws to cut its body in half, so they could share it._

„_Thanks, Kopa. You just know that the best present for an Outlander is food." They both shared a laugh. Vitani had reassured him a long time ago that he shouldn't take this situation seriously, because it wasn't his fault. She didn't exactly know the details of their exile and she just didn't want to mention Scar's name to Kopa. The time they spent together wasn't very relaxing, it had always been tense because they both dreaded getting caught and she for sure didn't want to make it any worse by talking about his pride's greatest enemy. While on his patrol, Simba once caught a glimpse of the two cubs playing tag. Vitani hated him back then because he just had to rub it in her face how there was a punishment for crossing the border. But he must have changed his mind, because there was an antelope prancing about the Outlands the same day, just waiting to be slaughtered. Vitani liked to think that it was sent there on purpose. Simba couldn't be THAT bad, could he?_

„_Indeed. I fully agree with you on this, 'Tani. I believe, you've brought me MY pound of flesh?" a growl could be heard from behind the grass. Zira stood up then to let herself be seen. At 'pound of flesh' she moved her head until her flaming eyes were paired with Kopa's aquamarine ones. _

„_I...I...I guess...I'll leave now. M-m-my f-f-ather n-n-needs me." Horror coiled cold hands around Kopa's throat. He had a bad stutter when afraid._

„_Why...it's just the time for dinner and it's been a while since I've had a proper meal." Zira stretched and her back made noises that sent a shiver down Kopa's as well as Vitani's spine. 'What the hell is she doing? I hope she doesn't mean this!', Vitani thought. She started to get a little nauseous. Probably out of shock. Vitani's violet eyes widened as Zira started to approach Kopa, who walked backwards, afraid to turn his back on her. That would mean that he was the prey and he obviously didn't want it to happen._

„_Zira. My father w-w-will p-p-punish you w-when h-h-he f-f-finds out." Kopa managed to say, but the stutter gave his fear away. Zira laughed._

„_Then, let's make sure daddy never finds out!" she laughed once again and to Vitani, she looked like a lunatic. Her eyes were wide, saliva glistened wetly where the sun brushed it as it stretched from Zira's lower jaw and she clawed the dirt beneath her._

„_NO!" Vitani yelled and pounced on Zira. She tried to hold on to her forearm, hoping that would stop her from committing this terrible crime. „RUN, KOPA!" She didn't want to lose her only friend. He was the only one who didn't annoy her and who managed to make her smile any time. It was like his enthusiasm was contagious. She loved him for that. And she loved him for making her forget the conditions she had to live in because of her pride's, especially her mother's, devotion to Scar. Vitani thought her mother was better than this. This made her see Zira in a whole new light. This was the precise moment Zira stopped being Vitani's idol. All her qualities, especially her extraordinary fighting skills, faded into insignificance. She delivered a hit to Vitani, rendering her so dizzy, she was on the verge of unconsciousness. With her daughter out of her way, Zira quickly caught up with the beige lion cub, whose adrenaline-soaked leg muscles were pulsing and trembling._

_Kopa tried to hit Zira, hoping that would keep her away. They had already crossed the border and his struggle continued in the Pride Lands. She only laughed at him, while catching her breath._

„_G-g-get away!" he screamed loud enough for Vitani to hear. She struggled to get up and forced herself to a pace._

„_Kopa! Mother, let go!" Vitani yelled, but Zira ignored her._

„_I'll just have to be quick about it." She shrugged her muscular shoulders and lowered her ugly snout so she could do what lions do best-kill. Kopa used all the strength that remained in his little legs to jump up and engulf Zira's right ear in his jaws. He connected his upper and lower jaw as fast as he could and kept them together until he could feel a taste of blood in his mouth. Zira screamed and her paw slammed into his body knocking out all the air in his lungs. The furious lioness slashed his belly open, revealing his pink intestines._

„_KOPA!" Vitani yelled and once again hurried to his aid. On her way, she slashed her mother's forepaw angrily. She knew that would have terrible consequences, but she didn't care. Kopa's face was frozen from shock and fear, he gasped for air, but with each attempt, his breath got slower and his eyelids were drooping. A loud roar was heard. A very familiar one. Zira smiled and proudly showed her blood-drenched muzzle to the royal couple._

„Kovu, we need to talk." She said to her brother after Zira's pride dispersed. He nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. „Please, don't do this. I won't let you do this." She said and Kovu's green eyes narrowed in confusion.

„Do what?" he asked. „Kill Simba?" Kovu raised an eyebrow.

„You mentioned using Kiara. I thought you guys were friends?" she asked.

„Well, a traitor's daughter can't be a friend of mine." He said. _Kovu is Zira's puppet. It looks like he says the things she would want him to say. She brainwashed him!_

„I am so sick of this. You were nothing but a mere ball of fur no bigger than this rock right here when mother used me for her plans as well! The only difference is that I didn't know. She must've followed me..." the violet-eyed lioness started pacing.

„Woah, 'Tani, what are you talking about?" His apparent bravery and determination were replaced by confusion.

„Kiara's brother, Kopa, used to be my best friend. One day, mother decided to get rid of him for good. She assured me that it was the right thing to do. Simba took someone dear to us and now she's done the same to him. But that's total bullshit and I won't take it anymore!" Vitani got angry and blinked furiously to prevent tears from rolling down her cheeks. Those were tears of fury, but she wasn't one of the lionesses who liked showing their emotions. Maybe this was because Zira imprinted it on her, maybe it was just a part of her from the beginning. „We met accidentaly as you and Kiara did."

„Mother killed Simba's cub?" Kovu tried his best to keep his voice down, even though he was fuming. „So, basically, she used the fact that he trusted you in her advantage."

„Precisely." Vitani said.

„But...I still don't understand this completely. Didn't she do the right thing? After all, Simba murdered Scar in cold blood and doomed us to hell. She got rid of his heir." _Oh, Kovu, don't you look cute when you try to think like mother_.

„He was my best friend. And for your information, Simba didn't even kill Scar. The hyenas did. Nuka babbled it out once. He saw the whole thing. No wonder he's a complete mess." Her voice sounded annoyed. Kovu's eyes widened. „Since you won't speak up right now for whatever reason, let me ask you something. How did you feel while playing with Kiara?" a smile appeared on his face.

„I felt free. We created this world where neither the Pride Lands nor the Outlands existed. Only the two of us. With her, I never worried about going back to my den, where I'd always find Nuka or some random lioness eating my secret meat stash that Kiara would sometimes add to. Hell, I didn't know any games until I met her. She taught me how to play tag. Not to mention, she understood the feeling of being locked in a cage, because we both had to meet certain expectations. I don't know, Vitani..." Kovu said when he finally descended from cloud nine.

„Kopa was the same. And I've been thinking about this for a long time-do we even know Scar? Maybe there is a damn good reason for banishing us for being his followers. And I don't intend to fight for someone I've never known. Let alone, risk losing my life for him! Kopa died because mother couldn't accept Scar's death and I've been plagued by terrible nightmares and guilt for as long as I can remember."

„'Tani, you're forgetting something. We don't know Simba either." The green-eyed lion explained. That is a good point, Vitani had to admit. _At least it's proof you can think on your own after all, little brother_.

„He let us all live after Kopa was murdered. He let our mother live. I don't know if I'd spare the murderer of my cub, Kovu. Maybe Simba is a good king, a merciful one." _I sound crazy. Mother would kill me if she heard me right now. Yes. She'd kill me. Killing, killing, killing. Is she the bad one?_

„I still don't know."

„Kovu, what are you so afraid of? Come on, think of Kiara. What would she say if you murdered her father? She'd despise you." Vitani said. _Now it sounds like I'm begging him. Ough_.

„I don't want that. I miss her so much. I miss her smile, I miss everything about her." He managed to say, finally. „I'm not afraid, 'Tani. When you're raised a certain way and told certain things, it's hard to rewire your mind. I think it's better to be sceptical than naive and stupid. I have every right to doubt your decisions. And see, after you've cleared it up for me, I finally see what I couldn't see before."

„Kovu, I don't want your life to be ruined. I know I don't show it a lot, but I do care about you. Why fight when you can get a proper chance? Maybe Simba would give us time to prove ourselves."

„You really mean to join his pride? What if he, I don't know, decides not to be so merciful now? Maybe he'd expose us to mother and then we'd be doomed for good. Plus, mother would notice us not being here on 'Plan Fire' day."

„There's only one way to find out. Besides, if we somehow become members of Simba's pride and you renew your relationship with Kiara, maybe they would protect us. Simba would do anything for his daughter and he would have nothing against us if we prove ourselves. And don't forget that with you and me in the Pride Lands, the Outlanders would be severely outnumbered as well as overpowered. Mother can do whatever she wants, but she will lose. We leave before sunrise. Simba starts his patrol at sunrise and Nala leads her hunting party sometime after. If we leave later, there would be an extremely high chance of mother catching us trying to leave and besides, we all know that the paranoid king sends out two to three lionesses to fill in the gap between his patrols. It's better that he spots us first, the lionesses would just order us to get back to the Outlands." She said and turned around. Kovu raised his black eyebrow and there was a playful look in his eyes.

„How do you know all that, _Pride Lander_?" he teased her.

„Kopa used to tell me everything. Kiara never told you?"

„We've never talked about our parents. I guess we both felt suffocated by them." Kovu shrugged and smiled.

„Well, well, well. If it isn't Vitani and 'the chosen one'." A weak voice diffused through the air between them. Kovu rolled his eyes and Vitani followed. „What's the big secret? Why all the whispering?" Nuka could be very nosy sometimes.

„We're just annoyed that mother had to postpone her plan for me becoming a mole by helping the princess escape the fire. You know, because of the rain." Kovu said confidently. Vitani was surprised. But in a good way. He was definitely joining her.

„Oh, really? That's dumb." _And so are you_, she thought and struggled a little not to snicker.

„Yes. She will inform us about the next timing soon, I'm sure. Don't stress yourself about it, Nuka." Vitani said and pushed him away playfully. The older, but weaker looking lion shot them one last glare before disappearing in the darkness, humming 'roasty, toasty princess'. Every Outlander was severely malnourished, but it was most obvious on Nuka, whose ribs and spine were poking out and his mane apparently had no intention of covering his head, neck, and chest completely.

Vitani and Kovu crossed the border and found themselves in the Pride Lands just as the sky was getting purple and orange tones. What they were doing was risky, but they had nothing to lose now.

**Kiwavi-caterpillar**

**Tai-vulture**

**We've learned a lot about Vitani's past and her relationship with Kopa. I think it's the emotions for important people in our lives that make us act a certain way. Vitani, being the stubborn and determined lioness that she is, wants to make things right. How did you like my take on it? Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me. Xoxo, Shilbi**


	2. Chapter 2-Love and loss

**Chapter 2-Love and loss**

**Okay, peeps, grab some popcorn, it's gonna get intense. **

**Guest 1: I love Kopa's character and I felt that his death would give Simba and Nala more depth. Glad you like it.**

**CalvinFujii: You'll have to keep reading to see if you're right, my friend. I'm happy you like how I tweaked Vitani's character.**

**Guest 2: Here comes part two! Enjoy reading it.**

**NALA**

Nala slowly opened her eyelids when she felt a warm body brush up against her own. It was her husband, King Simba. He let out a yawn and stretched before giving her a loving nuzzle. It was time for his morning patrol, a routine set for the king to do as soon as the stars vanished and the sky bled into reds, oranges and purples. Much to Kiara's annoyance, she would have to join him after lunch, so she could get her lesson on ruling the kingdom. Their daughter was more rebellious than ever and for the night she preferred to sleep as far away from her parents as possible.

„_The only time when dad isn't bossing me around is when he's asleep."_ Nala remembered her daughter's words. She let out a smile.

„What's so funny?" Simba asked and raised an eyebrow playfully.

„The two of you." She said and Simba's smile grew even wider. „Come on, I'll walk with you to the base of Pride Rock."

„Well, I don't remember doing anything funny." He said and looked at his queen once again as they exited the cave.

„I think it's cute how you try to keep her out of trouble. But our baby is growing up. She has to learn to get out of trouble herself. You won't always be by her side." She reminded him gently.

„Yes, I know. But it doesn't help that we're her parents, you know."

„Simba, what do you mean?" Nala pretended to get mad, and gently pushed him with the side of her body.

„I mean...when it came to getting into trouble, we were the Pride Land's best. And she..."

„By 'we', I hope you mean 'Simba'." She let out a loud laugh and Simba stopped in his tracks to look at her. „Your second name was trouble. I just followed." Nala looked at him innocently. He gave her an 'oh really?' look and got closer to her, but Nala quickly realized his attempt to pin her. Again. His right ear twitched and his tongue slid across his teeth every time he tried. _Ah, Simba, asali, you never give up, do you?_

„Imma give you some trouble now." He mumbled but choked on his words as soon as he found himself staring up at his wife. A branch cracked right when Simba was done explaining how he had let her win. Nala's ears pricked up and her gaze left her husband. He followed her stare and found two Outlanders standing not too far away from them. His expression quickly changed from playful to furious. Once he made sure Nala was standing behind him, he puffed out his chest, tensed his muscles and let out a thunderous roar. Much to his dismay, she slowly crept up until she was by his side. She always felt special when he protected her, but when their kingdom was the one being threatened, the situation needed both of its vowed protectors-the King and Queen together. The Outlanders didn't bother to attack them, let alone roar.

„Your Majesty..." the lioness said, with a glimmer of hope in her violet eyes.

„I'll give you two choices. The first one is to return to the Outlands right now and I will try my best to forget this. Oh, and you'll like the second one. Joining Scar in hell." Simba shot them a murderous glare, yet managed to deliver his threat with a voice so cold, it would've frozen all of their ears off if possible. The Pride Landers didn't recognize him as a king, who made death threats and refused to listen, but the Outlanders were a whole different story. He used to twitch at the word 'murder' or 'murderer'. Hell, he was even prepared to forgive his own uncle just so he could avoid taking someone's life! Nala shared his beliefs and opinion on that matter until a terrible event forced them to think twice. Her own claws started digging into the ground and she could feel her muscles becoming stiff when the whole scene of that malaya butchering her...

„Mom, what's going on?" she recognized her daughter's voice behind them. It cut through her thoughts like sharp canines of a hungry hyena. The whole pride seemed to accompany Kiara, as they were all starting to take up their positions around the royal couple, patiently waiting for their permission to attack.

„Kiara! It's me, Kovu. We come in peace...uhm...Your Majesty." Nala could see that the boy wasn't used to fancy titles. _Kovu...as in Zira's son? What the..._

„I can't believe you're brave enough to talk to my daughter." Simba replied sharply, ignoring what Kovu has said about coming in peace.

„We left the Outlanders for good. As far as I'm concerned, we belong to no pride and we humbly request to talk with you. Please hear us out, Queen Nala. King Simba." The lioness locked eyes with Nala's.

„How do we know you're not planning something? It seems rather suspicious to me that you would ask for a private conversation as easy as you have." The queen said and her own aquamarine eyes narrowed.

„You should allow us to explain. After all, it is expected of you that you follow Mohatu's rule about giving everyone, who requests it, a trial. It is the only right thing to do." _That girl's got some tongue on her, I'll give her that,_ Nala thought. „I know you're probably wondering why I, a filthy Outlander, know one of the oldest laws of the Pride Lands. Well, it's because Kopa told me _everything_." Nala exchanged looks with Simba, whose expression softened. The Queen felt paralyzed as she felt her eyes well up with tears. Simba opened his mouth to say something, but Kiara was first to speak.

„Who is Kopa?" Kiara asked as she scanned her parents. Then, her gaze fell upon Vitani and Kovu. Kovu made a step forward.

„We shall leave you alone, son." Sarabi spoke and motioned for the pride to move in the opposite direction of Pride Rock. Simba forced a smile and nodded, whereas Nala could feel her head become so heavy, her neck muscles were straining to keep it up.

„He was our son. Your brother." Nala heard herself say. „My little angel..." she felt herself gasping for air, even though she wasn't holding it in. Or was she? She didn't know, breathing obviously didn't seem that important to her now.

„_Mom, guess what!" Nala's eyes widened in surprise when she found her son staring at her while she slept._

„_Kopa, why are you up so early?" she asked her son, who couldn't stand still. He was that excited. That little dance of his reminded her of Simba when he was about to get into mischief as a cub._

„_It's not that early, mom. You missed breakfast. And dad told me you haven't been feeling well, so we let you sleep in. Anyways, dad has a whole kingdom to show me! He needs some backup for fighting off those disgusting hyenas!" Nala laughed at her son's statement and ruffled the brown hair tuft that covered most of his forehead.' I slept in! Seriously? Next time I will be more careful with my choice of words when I'm around Simba. Just because I threw up a little doesn't mean I have to be locked up inside', she thought._

„_I'm sure he does. Have fun with your daddy, asali. Give me a kiss." Kopa hesitated, but seeing that no one was around, he took a big leap towards his mother and licked her cheek._

„_Love you!" he yelled as he was running outside to meet his father. The Pride Lands were more beautiful than ever thanks to Simba's hard work, their marriage grew stronger every day and Kopa was the cherry on top. Nala started to get up on her hindquarters, but the feeling of last night's dinner moving towards her mouth stopped her. She took deep breaths and managed to refrain herself from covering the spot she and Simba slept on with slimy stomach fluids. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten that antelope so fast. But, damn, she was so hungry that she ate more than Simba. A beige lioness suddenly entered the den and behind her was one with a fur color similar to hers. Sarabi and her mother Sarafina. They were dragging a zebra with the help of other lionesses._

„_Oh, Nala, you're finally awake!" her mother nuzzled her._

„_And just in time for lunch!" Sarabi announced. Something about that zebra smell made Nala's stomach turn. Her attempt to keep it down made her largely uncomfortable. She couldn't help but feel disgusted and embarrassed at the same time._

„_I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me." She managed a weak smile. _

„_I think you should visit Rafiki." Sarafina said._

„_Now you sound just like Simba!" Nala rolled her eyes. 'Do this', 'do that', 'you should do that'...Enough already!, Nala thought._

„_Asali, he told us about you being sick. And I have to agree with Sarafina on this matter. It's for your own good." The old queen smiled. When she smiled, her orange eyes smiled as well. Nala loved that about her. Not to mention that Nala considered Sarabi her second mother._

„_Someone's moody." Sarafina winked and let out a chuckle._

„_I'll go. You're right." Nala said, ignoring her mother's remark. 'Am I really being moody?', she thought._

_No sooner had she climbed down Rafiki's baobab with a big smile across her face than Simba ran past her. He looked angry and Zazu was up in the air trying to keep up with him. Simba stopped for a second just to tell her that Kopa was in trouble. He didn't say what kind of trouble, though. The lack of oxygen didn't allow him. Nala's thoughts turned dark when she realized they were running towards the Outlands and her heart nearly stopped beating when she saw Zira's figure in the distance. When they finally stopped, Zazu gasped in shock and turned his head away, but she and Simba just couldn't force themselves to do the same. The first thing Nala noticed was Zira's blood-drenched muzzle, across which a sinister smile was spread. Her throat closed up completely and Nala forgot how to breathe when she saw her son lying in a puddle of his own blood._

„_ZIRA!" Simba roared, making eye contact with her even though his eyes were blurry from the tears they were producing. _

„_Oh, Simba, I'm so glad you could make it to the feast. Let's celebrate for finally being even. The debt has been paid." She said arrogantly._

„_You call this a debt being paid? Killing a CUB?" he spat at her, but his voice was cracking like a whip._

„_Only your blood could pay for Scar's being spilled." Zira said with such ease, it made Nala collapse next to Kopa's body. Nala's loud sob caught Simba's attention for a moment, but before comforting her his body clashed with Zira's. She fought back like she was expecting it and Simba was desperately trying to locate her throat, until he noticed a small cub standing behind her, looking inconsolable._

„_Take your cub and leave. LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! I WILL KILL ANY OUTLANDER THAT CROSSES THE BORDER!" Nala looked up and saw Zira leaving happily, but the sight of her was blocked by Simba, who sat next to his wife and nuzzled her. Tears were falling from her eyes like two waterfalls as she cuddled up her dead cub for the very last time, not caring about her fur being stained by blood. She let out an agonising roar. Simba's head was on top of hers and his left paw was placed around Kopa's body. Nala could feel her forehead becoming wet as well._

„_My baby! My baby! Simba, she k-k-killed our b-b-baby!" she barely cried out with all the tears accumulating in her throat, drowning her. Her body started to shake and the King tried his best to calm her down even for a little bit._

„_Shhh..." his voice was trembling. „I WILL KILL HER." He yelled once again, so loud it startled the aquamarine eyed lioness. Nala buried her head into his mane._

„_My baby...My whole heart...d-d-dead." Her own tongue was on fire when she said the last word and she leaned her head back on to Simba's pounding chest._

„_Shhh, asali." He whispered._

„_I'm pregnant." She whispered back, but her lifeless eyes remained fixed on her son's body._

„What do you mean by 'was'? What are you guys not telling me? What the actual hell? Kovu, did you know about this back then when we hung out?" her amber eyes landed on the dark lion.

„No, Kiara. It's all new to me as much as it is to you. I'm so sorry." He moved even closer to Kiara and his attempt of giving Kiara a comforting nuzzle was interrupted by Simba's body moving to stand in front of Kiara. She lifted her head from behind his shoulders, accepting the comfort given to her by the look in Kovu's green eyes.

„The reason why we came is... because it's my fault. If it weren't for me, Kopa would still be alive. I didn't know it was going to happen, but my mother used our friendship to get close to him. As a cub, I failed to realize that." Vitani started to explain.

„Zira wanted to use Kiara as bait to kill you, Your Majesty. I was supposed to establish a stable connection with her because that would mean only one thing-that I've earned your trust. Trust means either one step closer to building a friendship with someone or killing someone. And believe me, my duty wasn't the first one. I don't want that." Kovu said and looked Simba boldly in the eye.

„We don't want to spill any blood unless prey is concerned. I loved Kopa with all my heart, with Kovu and Kiara it's not any different." Kiara blushed at Vitani's statement. „And we refuse to avenge someone we didn't even know. Scar isn't our father."

„You may stay. For a while, at least." Nala announced with a serious tone in her voice. And for that, she received Simba's look of disbelief mixed with utter disappointment.

„Have you gone kuchizi?" the golden king raised his voice and his facial muscles went stiff, so all of what remained of his amber eyes were two narrow slits.

„Mohatu's law must prevail, Simba." She replied and he rolled his eyes. „Besides, they confessed. I mean...they really can't kill you on their own. We have a whole healthy pride on our side."

„I gave them a chance after the battle. It was their fault I changed my mind." Simba said and looked at the siblings, next to which a very confused Kiara was standing. It looked like he was ignoring Nala's reasonable explanation.

„Excuse me, but how does banishment to the Outlands qualify as a chance?" Kovu spoke up. Nala could tell he was getting angry.

„Simba _did_ allow you to stay in the Pride Lands. He made that offer to your mother, at least. Vitani, I'm not surprised that you don't remember anything since you were only a newborn back then. As for Kovu, you were in your mother's womb if my memory of that day is still fresh." Nala said strictly. Kovu laughed.

„She told us that Simba was still covered in Scar's blood when he passed his judgement. I can't believe this!" he laughed once more. His laugh sounded kind of crazy. Soon it was joined by Simba's. The king rolled his eyes once more.

„Kovu, my mom wouldn't lie to you guys." Kiara said and smiled at Kovu. „Daddy, please don't make them suffer for their mother's mistakes."

„So much for being _hand-chosen_." Kovu muttered under his breath, but Nala heard him.

„Alright." Simba scanned the bunch with the tension slowly leaving his amber eyes. „Your trial has begun. But your sleeping spot will be outside _my_ den." Nala had to admit that she agreed with Simba on this. She just didn't feel comfortable with Outlanders around her. '_Prejudice dies hard, I guess'_, she thought.

„You still owe me an explanation. I don't care who gives me one, it can be both of you for all I care." Nala's eyes widened at her daughter's newfound bravery to be sassy. She exchanged looks with her husband and even though they both kept silent, she knew Simba had a hard time talking about Kopa. He still hasn't gotten fully over it and he even presented her with a reason only he thought of as right. The group separated. Simba led the Outlanders towards Pride Rock, leaving Nala and Kiara behind in the tall savannah grass.

„Kiara...How do I put this? Kopa was your brother and he was murdered in cold blood because Zira wanted revenge. You know Scar's story, but now I think Zira was a bigger psychopath than him. She followed him without questioning whether it was the right thing to, she idolized him and killed a little cub. The latter even Scar didn't do, even though sending hyenas after your father doesn't exactly make him innocent. Kopa was born shortly after your father's victory." Nala explained. Kopa was the symbol of their love, the symbol of Nala's determination and Simba's self-discovery. Conceived in the jungle, in a moment so peaceful it made Nala forget about the barren Pride Lands for a while. He reminded them of many things that were made right back then.

„Why didn't you tell me?" Kiara pleaded with her mother. Nala sighed.

„Your father wanted to forget. As much as I begged him not to think that way, he wouldn't listen. Instead, he blamed himself for it and to this day he can't forgive himself. That day, Kopa was supposed to accompany him on his daily patrol, but he lost sight of him after Zazu finished his morning report. That's what he told me. After Kopa's death, he wouldn't stop saying what a bad father he's been to him, how everything happened because he failed to keep an eye on him. But I kept telling him that he wasn't any different than Kopa when he was a cub. He only had more luck than Kopa, because he has always been found at the right time. I told him that it was in a cub's nature to wander off if bored. But as stubborn as he is, he never took those words to heart and was drowning in guilt for a while."

„Is that why he doesn't let me go anywhere without supervision? Just yesterday he asked grandma Sarabi if she could go to the waterhole with me. The waterhole is close to Pride Rock, you know it! If he's home for a chance, he'll gladly join me himself." Kiara said. „But I think I understand now."

„He wasn't always that way. I remember him being more laid back when Kopa was alive. He was still very cautious because of the Outlanders, but he let him do a lot more than he let you. You know he would do anything for you."

„I know, mom. But I thought he was just being paranoid for no reason. Now I know and I feel terrible about all the moments I've spent hating him for trying to protect me. I will make sure I talk to him and I will tell him how much I love him, how I couldn't have wished for a better daddy." Kiara said and sobbed.

„You were our only ray of sunshine back then. I found out about being pregnant with you the same day your brother died on. And I am so thankful for that because you made me want to be alive. Of course, your father and I weren't communicating verbally for a couple of days. We were both having therapy sessions with Rafiki and it helped a lot. I was crushed beyond belief and your father refused to talk about his feelings, like he always does, which angered me so much. With our mothers' and Rafiki's help, we got better and focused on raising you the best we could. A couple of days before I was due, we visited the jungle so we could relax. Only then would he open up to me. We took one step at the time and everything worked out in the end. I am sorry we didn't..." Nala's voice broke and Kiara didn't want to waste another minute standing there and embraced her mother gently. They both cried for a while without saying a word.

„I understand, mom. I understand. I am so sorry, so sorry."

„Kovu and Vitani might help us get through it for good. Maybe this is a sign." Nala said.

„I trust Kovu. I know he would never hurt us and I will do my best to get to know them both. You'll see. Everything happens for a reason." Kiara said. _My princess is so mature. Thank the Great Kings we've got her. My little ray of sunshine_.

**Asali-honey**

**Kuchizi-crazy**

**Malaya-bitch**

**Do you know what bothered me about The Lion King 2 the most? That Nala wasn't given a bigger role. More lines wouldn't have hurt and in my eyes, she would've been more than Simba's trophy wife that stands aside the whole time. And this doesn't do her character any justice. She was the one who brought Simba home and is a brave lioness who risked everything to leave to find help. My story will give you a Nala that is a warrior, a lover, a mother, an emotional being. I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter. Please review **


	3. Chapter 3-Sisi ni moja

**Chapter 3-Sisi ni moja**

**VITANI**

The night was cold, but they've gone to bed with a full stomach for a change and the air already had a better smell to it than in the Outlands. Kiara's first hunt was scheduled for today and she was wondering how mother would react to them missing. She hoped Simba's pride would protect them if anything took a completely wrong turn. But it was a good move not to waste time to confess. In the afternoon, they've gathered around the royal couple in the same manner as the standard members of the pride. She could tell Kiara was nervous because today's success would determine whether she was ready to join Nala's hunting party.

In the Outlands, there was no such thing as a hunting party. Why form one if you didn't have anything to hunt in the first place. Even if they dared to snatch some wildebeests feeding on the grass growing near the gorge on the border of the Outlands, they would do it alone, hoping no one would notice and they wouldn't have to share. The Outlanders were a pride, but they didn't offer food or protection to each other, which was weird. Isn't that contradictory? So dysfunctional, yet expected to fight together?

„My, how you've grown. My beautiful granddaughter." Sarabi said and nuzzled Kiara.

„Everything will be just fine, believe me. Remember what I've taught you." Nala said gently. Vitani couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Kiara right now. Zira was never gentle or kind to them, she realized that just now. Everything she ever told them was a mere command. She also rarely hugged them or nuzzled them. Those things were reserved for the cub that did her bidding.

„I'm so nervous. What if I don't catch anything?" Kiara asked and pressed her ears down.

„Then you will try again. In my opinion, it's not good to catch anything on your first try. What I mean is, you gain more experience when you fail. You analyze what went wrong and what you can do to improve it. There is a reason this ritual exists and it's because there is no rule to hunting. Hunting revolves around the hunter being able to see when the right time is to take down a suitable target. It's a feeling you have to develop on your own." The Queen patiently explained and Kiara lightened up. Nala knew her way with words.

„Daddy, you promise to let me do this on my own, right?" Kiara broke the embrace with her mother and looked up to Simba with hope in her eyes. He looked surprised, searched for support in Nala's eyes for a brief moment and then sighed with a smile on his face.

„Of course, asali. I promise." At that, Kiara rubbed her head under his chin.

„I won't disappoint you." She said, determined.

„You never do." He threw back at her. Vitani and Kovu were never praised for anything much, the praise that was given to them when they did as Zira told them was in the form of her behaving nice towards them. No yelling, no pushing around from Nuka since she wouldn't allow it. _That has to count as something, right?_ No sooner had Kiara disappeared in the golden savannah that surrounded Pride Rock than Simba's smile fell from his face.

„Don't you even think about it." Nala seemed to notice and gave her husband a stern look.

„Nala...Just to observe, not to follow her." Vitani got what he meant fairly quickly. _Paranoid_. _But I don't blame him_.

„Absolutely not. I was younger than her when I had to carry the burden of hunting. At least she has the opportunity to do it in a place she's known for her whole life." She said and that provoked yet another sigh from the King.

„If it would make you feel better, I could watch over her for you." Everyone glanced over at Kovu in surprise, even Vitani. „I will make sure nothing happens to her. You can trust me." _Kovu, he doesn't trust his own daughter, why in the world would he trust you?_ She saw that Simba and Nala were exchanging looks once again. _Is this some sort of freaking telepathy?_

„I'll allow it." Simba said reluctantly. _That was smooth, Kovu_. „Keep her away from the Outlands."

„You did the right thing. Kovu would never hurt a friend. And I've finally got a chance to apologize to you in person. I'm not apologizing for what my mom did, because she most certainly isn't sorry. I'm apologizing for not being able to do anything. Kopa was the only one that understood me and loved me for who I was. But I will not allow you to judge us based on our mother's deeds, let alone for Scar's. You don't get to chose your parents. My earliest memories of Scar have faded and being loyal to him hasn't done us any good. We want to start a new life." Vitani said once Kovu was gone.

„Everyone deserves another chance. Kopa would've wanted it." Simba pronounced his son's name as if it were a foreign word and avoided eye contact with everyone after saying the last sentence.

**KIARA**

Kiara didn't know what to search for in the beginning. Buffalos were immediately scratched from her list. Zebras? Maybe too large for her first attempt. She didn't want to risk a broken jaw. Even more experienced lionesses from her pride always tried to avoid lingering at a zebra's backside for a long time. Then she noticed a herd of kudu antelopes. _Too fast? Damn it, believe in yourself, Kiara!_ She made herself invisible in the tall savannah grass and made sure the wind was blowing in her direction and then she spotted an older female. _Win-win situation. Weaker, no horns_. As much as she crouched low and her shoulders strained to shift her forepaws as quiet as possible, she found that a loud sound resulting from the collision of her hind paw with a nearby rock was beyond her control. That and the good hearing sense the kudu antelopes had. She was robbed of the opportunity to get closer to them and she knew her mission failed when the only thing she ate then was dust kicked up by their hooves.

„Nice one, princess." A male voice said sarcastically_. I was hoping we'd have some alone time. I missed you. But does dad know about this?_

„And I guess you know how to hunt?" Kiara turned her head in Kovu's direction, who raised an eyebrow playfully.

„To be quite honest, I don't know because it's been a long time since I've caught something. I never practiced hunting, because there was nothing to practice on." Kovu said. „But when prey got lost in the Outlands, I've always been successful." He revealed his pearly whites to the sandstone colored lioness. She rolled her eyes, but the corners of her lips curled into a smile.

„Oh yeah? Show me!" she dared him.

„Before I show you anything, I must correct your mistakes. Always scan the ground for any obstacles that could make a noise. And you need to stay lower to it. Look up that hill! Perfect for my demonstration." He motioned for her to look at a smaller figure standing, surrounded by grass. „Remember to check the direction of the wind, as well. I can feel the wind blowing my mane out of my eyes, which is good. When creeping up to the prey, take bigger leaps forward instead of small ones, because there will be a smaller chance of you making noise. Watch and learn." Her expression turned from daring to curious really fast. No sooner had Kovu begun to run uphill than Kiara heard an ear-piercing cry. She hurried to see Kovu's new trophy, but her smile was gone as quickly as it had come.

„Kovu, no!" she cried out and this forced the brown lion to let Rafiki escape from his deadly embrace.

„Princess!" the mandrill let out a chuckle and bowed. Then he turned to her male companion, scanned his face for a few seconds and then his stick made a loud 'THUMP' sound upon coming in contact with Kovu's head. „I've done dis to da King himself, don't think I won't do it to you!" he got in his face creepily and let out another chuckle, but it sounded somewhat crazier than the first one.

„Ow, what is your problem?" Kovu rubbed the now throbbing spot with his left paw.

„My problem? You attacked first, young lion." Rafiki made a smart remark, which left Kovu speechless. Kiara snickered and held a paw to her mouth. „As a new member of Simba's pride, it was about time you've met its sangoma! Sisi ni sawa, sisi ni moja." He looked up to the sky when he chanted the last bit. Kiara always found him a bit weird, but without him, many things would've taken a wrong turn. For example, who knows how her parents would've survived Kopa's death without Rafiki's therapy sessions. And of course, she knew that Rafiki was the one beside her mother that contributed to her father's self-discovery and return. _What does he mean by 'we are one'?_

„Sorry." Kovu muttered, embarrassed. „C'mon Kiara, let's practice." He said and just as the princess got up on her hindquarters, Rafiki spoke up and shook his stick.

„Before Upendi? You can't be serious!" Rafiki spoke as if he was speaking to two cubs.

„Upendi! That means love, doesn't it?" Kiara said excitedly. _Was that...uhm too loud? I hope he doesn't think I'm immature or stupid. I mean, I did have feelings for Kovu back then, but then he just stopped coming. Maybe he considered me no more than a friend. Is this monkey trying to embarrass me?_

„What are you talking about, old man?" Kovu was obviously irritated by their old family friend. Well, no one could blame him. In the Pride Lands, he had a special role and had a very close relationship with the royal family, but the Outlands weren't exactly the best of places to start any kind of bond or relationship.

„We'll see who's the old man. Try to keep up!" At that, he started running towards tall trees that grew out of the savannah and swung his body with the help of branches.

„Kovu, let's go!" Kiara laughed and soon her trot became a sprint. _I love adventures, it'll be just like old times. Hopefully, no crocodiles this time_. Kovu made sure the space between them got smaller, but soon they were both struggling to squeeze themselves through a cave covered in dead leaves and branches. Once that was behind them, they encountered a small waterfall in front of them. Nothing special at first. But seeing that it was completely empty and secluded made it special to Kiara. _I've never seen anything like it. I wonder if we're the first ones here. How does Rafiki know about all these places?_

„Where's the monkey?" Kovu asked. All you can think about right now is the monkey? Really, Kovu?

„I have no idea." Kiara didn't seem to bother much. „Look at this yellow flower. It's almost as big as my head. It smells so nice! Take a sniff, Kovu!" she yelled excitedly and rolled her eyes in ecstasy when the sweet smell filled her nostrils. Everything became so colorful all of a sudden. Kovu's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

„Upendi, Upendi..." a voice sang gently. _Whose voice is it? Am I starting to hear things? Maybe Rafiki is messing with us._

„Kiara, do you hear it too?" Kovu asked. They looked at each other for a moment and sang in unison: "Upendi!". They sounded so in tune. At least that's how Kiara heard it.

„Kovu, do you know how to swim?" Kiara raised an eyebrow mischievously.

„Kiara, I don't think it's..." Kiara jumped into the crystal clear water before Kovu could finish. _This is so refreshing, just what I need. I feel like a superlioness_. As the dark orange light of the setting sun brushed the waterfall, all colors of the spectrum were presented on it. _I want to drink water from that waterfall._

„Come on, slowpoke!" she screamed and continued to swim towards the wonder that appeared in front of them. Kovu jumped in and followed his companion. Wasn't it funny how it was their second adventure that ended up with them getting soaked to the bone?

„Kiara, where are you?" he spat out water. „Lo! You're drinking rainbow!" his cubby excitement got the best of him as well. _He looks handsome when his mane is wet_. Kiara let out a loud laugh and a snort escaped. She didn't even care about it, because Kovu's voice joined her.

„Look! This is so pretty!" she turned around when she finished her drink and was surprised to come face to face to a giant rock. „It has such an odd shape." This wasn't really true, because in Kiara's eyes the round rock had 4 angles. The surface of the rock was smooth, except for one part, where 'S+N' was etched in it. They observed it for a while and then sprung through the waterfall, yelling 'wohoo'. Once they've climbed back up on land, Kiara's attempt to dry her fur was made impossible because Kovu shook the water off his own in her direction. On purpose, of course. She gave him a push before catching a glimpse of herself in the water below her.

„There's only half of me." She whispered. Kovu noticed the same about his reflection and came closer to his companion. Much to their pleasant surprise, their heads were bumped together by two hairy hands and they heard Rafiki's voice behind them: "Sisi ni sawa. Sisi ni moja."

„You and I make up one half, Kiara." Kovu said, looking at their hybrid-reflection. Then he turned his head towards her and she did the same. _Is he gonna kiss me now?_ They locked muzzles for a brief moment.

„I think we've found Upendi." She said and giggled. They nuzzled. _He feels the same as I do_. „I wanna show you something." He then followed her out of their newfound paradise and was surprised when she laid down in the grass so her face was positioned towards the sky.

„You stargaze?" he asked.

„My father and I used to do this all the tame." She said. Kovu laid himself down next to the sandstone colored princess. „Do you see this constellation? It's called..."

„The Dove." They finished together and looked into each other's eyes.

„That day when you didn't come to play...I was so sad and went stargazing alone. And I saw The Dove. Many times I've wondered whether you could see it too and whether you were looking at it at the same time as I. I couldn't understand why you didn't come." Kiara said and her eyes welled up with tears. _Kiara, he's right here, no need to cry!_

„Mother started training me. And I often ended getting so hurt and kind of nauseous that I physically couldn't have come. Hunger is a very unpleasant feeling, but when you have to fight other lions on empty, it takes a toll on your body and mind. I wasn't happy. And The Dove comforted me somehow. As if I knew you were looking at it, too." Kovu admitted.

„I'm sorry." She said. „I have one more question. I'm just curious. How did your pride plan to take mine down if you are malnourished?"

„I didn't think about it until Vitani explained everything to me. Mother wanted me to be a mole in your pride and send a message about the right time to attack via vulture. I was supposed to take down Simba and she would take care of the rest. But I think her thirst for blood messed with her brain." He said. „I am malnourished and even though my pride consists of excellent fighters, the lack of food doesn't let us reach our full potential. Kiara, I couldn't do this to you. I've never imagined being more than your friend and even then I was ready to protect you, but right now, I would kill for you. I mean, you'd hate me if I killed your father!"

„Then I would've killed you." She looked at him innocently but broke into laughter when her amber eyes met Kovu's green ones.

„And how exactly would you do that? Would you do the same thing you've done to the kudu antelope?" he mocked and started to search out all her sensitive spots. She begged him to stop tickling her.

„Kiara, you can trust me." He whispered while she was still trying to get herself together.

„I know. I see it in your eyes." She whispered back.

**SIMBA**

Unbeknownst to the young pair, the golden king was standing on a hill not too far away from their stargazing spot. He was still pretty unsure whether he had made the right decision about letting Kovu keep an eye on her, but the answer to his question was right in front of him. Kiara was all in one piece and they were obviously having a great time. Vitani's words echoed in his mind. He mustn't judge them based on their mother's deed. He remembered the violet-eyed lioness shaking behind her mother's forepaw upon the sight of Kopa's dead body.

The death of his son was the reason why he became more paranoid than ever. Simba would often dream of his death just like he did of Mufasa's. One more thing those two dreams had in common, was that both Kopa's and Mufasa's corpses would start accusing him in a menacing unrecognizable voice: „It's all your fault. Your fault. Your fault." Kiara's words made a big impact on his actions, as well. He was sure they would linger in his memory forever.

_Once the stars spread across the sky, the Pride Landers were prepared to go to sleep. Not trusting the Outlanders, Simba didn't permit them to sleep inside his den because he was in fear of what they might do to his family. They didn't seem bothered by it so much and Nala agreed on the matter. Simba was the last to enter the den, as he was searching for advice from the Great Kings of the past. He didn't know how to deal with this situation, but he concluded his prayer with: "Great-grandfather Mohatu, your law will prevail. I believe that I will do what's best for my family and pride."_

_He laid himself down next to his sleeping wife, careful not to wake her. His daughter didn't waste any time and curled into his body just like she did when she was a cub. Simba smiled and nuzzled her._

„_Princess." He whispered lovingly._

„_Daddy. I finally understand. I understand why you're so overprotective and I couldn't be more grateful for it." Was she pulling a joke on him? Did Timon and Pumbaa get her high? „I already know the story of Scar and how he traumatised you. Now I know Kopa's story, as well. I don't know what it's like losing a child, but I am certain this didn't make your load any easier. And please, do talk about your feelings, because mom and I really care about you. It would make us understand much easier. At least, it would make me understand more since I missed out on a lot more. Thank you for giving Kovu and Vitani a shot. It means a lot to me. I love you and you are the best daddy in the world." Simba remained speechless for a moment. His daughter never showed so much maturity. She sounds like she knows what she's talking about. He had to reward her for that. It wouldn't kill him to show her that he trusted her. Right? And then another thought appeared in his mind. 'Am I seriously considering letting my only daughter hang out with an Outlander? We'll see'._

„_I will try to do it. It will be hard, but I will try." He whispered._

„_Promise?" she gave him a cubby grin. She reminded him so much of himself when she did that._

„_Promise. I love you more than anything in the world, my princess." He nuzzled her. „Tomorrow is a big day, huh?" Simba yawned._

„_Goodnight!" she went in for another warm nuzzle._

„_Sleep tight." He winked at her._

„_Dream of bed bugs tonight!" Kiara said that a little too loud and a chuckle escaped from both of their throats. She ran off to her sleeping spot in the back of the cave._

„_My two cubs." Nala joined and startled Simba a little._

„_My light sleeper." He licked her behind her right ear._

„Don't they remind you of us?" Nala appeared next to him.

„I swear, Nala, I'm gonna get a heart attack because of you!" he said jokingly as she brushed her head against his mane. She giggled quietly.

„I'm proud of you. You finally realized Kiara needed space. And we've learned that Kovu is a good lad, after all. It wasn't any easier for me, Simba, but this was a delicate situation and I know how rebellious I was when my mom didn't let me do something. Had we forbidden him to join the pride, she might have run away to the Outlands and gotten herself killed. I like to think that this is the only way."

„She deserved it. Last night, she showed me how much maturity was in her. I had to let her have her moment, and most importantly I had to let her know that I trust her. As for Kovu, Vitani's words definitely made my decision about it final. I'm still not completely comfortable with him drooling over her, but..."

„Oh, Simba, that's normal! You were way worse than him!" she punched him playfully and raised her eyebrows seductively. „You should stay in the jungle with me. No one would find us." The aquamarine eyed lioness deepened her voice to imitate Simba's and gave him a cheeky smile that resembled his own. Then she winked seductively, but Simba could tell she was mocking him. _Another reminder of me being stupid_.

„Alright, I didn't exactly think it through before saying it out loud. BUT! Weren't you the one who got us high? That yellow flower thingy? Not so innocent now, are you?" he replied in the same manner. They eyed each other for a few seconds.

„Wanna do it again?" Nala asked like she meant it. „I love our daughter, but it's time we've changed the subject."

„Naam, pendeza. After you, my Queen." He jokingly bowed to her. _I need this so much_.

Neither Kovu and Kiara nor the royal couple noticed a pair of red eyes observing them, hidden by darkness itself.

**Sisi ni sawa-we are the same**

**Sisi ni moja-we are one**

**Naam, pendeza-yes, please**

**You are also probably wondering why I chose to name the constellation The Dove. It's because a dove is a symbol of peace. It suits the theme of the movie perfectly. Have a nice day. I hope you don't get soaked to the bone like me.**


	4. Chapter 4-Artisan of his own fortune

**Chapter 4-Every lion is the artisan of his own fortune**

**ZIRA**

„Mother! Mother!" this was one of the times when Zira didn't roll her eyes at Nuka, even though she usually hated talking to anybody after just having woken up. The day before she went searching for Kovu, but found Nuka, much to her initial disappointment. She had to admit, there was a hidden fear inside her that Kovu might chicken out.

„_Nuka! Move! You were supposed to be setting the fire with Vitani!" she spat at him._

„_But, neither Vitani nor Kovu is here. I've searched every corner of the Outlands!" the weak lion defended himself and scratched his head to relieve the unbearable itch caused by termites._

_„I see." 'I just want to know whose idea it was to become a traitor. Betrayed by my own cubs? I should set an example for the other lionesses so they see what happens to them if they decide to betray me, as well', she thought. „Nuka, will you do me a favor?" she grinned evilly. Nuka noticed and got up on his hindquarters, puffing out his chest, but with no big effect. There was nowhere near enough mane to make him look bigger than any lioness in his pride and not to mention the ribs poking out on his sides. The majority of the meat went to Kovu, who was enrolled in Zira's energy-depleting training course and the rest went to the best soldier, Vitani. This basically meant Nuka had to provide for himself if he wanted to remain alive._

„_Everything, mother." He said kind of desperately. Zira loved Nuka as well as her other cubs, even though she didn't show it. She was a cold lioness, who believed that emotions made you weak. And her worst fear was that she'd make her cubs turn soft. Soft enough not to execute her plan. The love for her offspring only came through when she needed them or when they listened to her. When Kovu was around, Nuka wouldn't be given much attention, because he simply wasn't 'the chosen one' and was therefore utterly useless to her at that moment._

„_Go find your brother and sister. Find out what they're up to. Make sure no one sees you." She said and her son bolted off with a stern look on his face._

So much for not wanting to make her cubs soft. They were obviously born that way. Without courage to fight her, without any dignity to confront her about it. _You just sealed your fate, traitors. No one can save you now, not even that false king_.

„Spill the beans, Nuka. What did you see?" she asked impatiently.

„Kovu and Vitani joined Simba's pride. Kovu spent the whole day with Kiara, without hurting her. And Simba didn't seem to mind." He explained.

„Oh really? Not so paranoid now, are we Simba?" she looked up to the sky and let out a mocking laugh.

„They're traitors, mother." _Oh, I know, son_. _Scar would be disappointed, but hopefully not in me_. Zira did her best to raise her cubs to become Scar's loyal servants and cold killing-machines. He gave her enough attention to make her feel like she was worth something and accepted her without any doubt into his pride. His ideology was something so pure, he was the only king that allowed the Outlanders to have their fair share. There was no discrimination, everyone had an equal place in his pride. He was trying to make a change in the way the Pride Lands were ruled by surrounding himself with an army of Outlanders and it was then that Zira realized how ungrateful her 'pride sisters' were.

Scar was the most generous lion she knew. He saved her life when he was an adolescent and she was just a cub. Because of him, she didn't drown and become a feast for crocodiles. Of course, Scar's father Ahadi made her return to her sisters that were left to her care after their mother passed away. She was the oldest and had to grow up before her time. Even though she obliged to Ahadi, she remembered Scar's kind words 'We'll see each other again' and was more than happy to lead her pride into the Pride Lands when she heard about Scar's coronation.

The Pride Landers wouldn't accept his rule just because he was no Mufasa. That's at least what she heard sometimes while passing by a group of them. Quiet they were, yes, but not quiet enough apparently. Hunger was more accepted among them, as they refused to eat whatever the hyenas hunted down. 'Unbalanced hunting', they called it. What ignorance! Why wait until you're hungry when you could feast for the rest of your life? They didn't know what real hunger was! She was the only lioness allowed to eat before the hyenas because she was the _only one_ to respond to his mating call, to begin with.

The only fear she felt during Scar's reign was when their firstborn, Nuka, was born. Scar didn't want an unhealthy heir and all of their later tries resulted in her having miscarriages. She thought he'd abandon her for another. And that almost happened when 'pretty Nala' came to visit him. A rogue gave her Vitani, who Scar thought was his, and despite her being stronger than Nuka, she was just a girl.

„_This one will be king. I can feel it. He will be my heir." He announced to the pride when Zira was pregnant with Kovu. She felt bad that it wasn't his biological cub, but it was the only way to ensure he stayed by her side. She needed him and his protection. „And you will be my queen." Zira's heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She started at the bottom and finally reached the top. That would never change again! But it did when Simba came along. She wanted to slash his throat herself back then, but she would have been outnumbered because the hyenas were dying or simply leaving and she had to take care of the future king in her womb. _

„_I will avenge you, Scar." She cried beside what the hyenas had left of Scar._

„Lionesses!" she screamed and they gathered around her. „Listen to me! We attack tonight! Kovu and Vitani are now Simba's and whatever I've told you about doing to Simba's pride, you do to them as well. They have chosen a side and it would be only fair if we respect their choice, after all." Her last sentence was dripping with sarcasm. „We will take them by surprise, slaughter them like newborn hyena pups and take the throne by force! Change happens today." she laughed like a maniac and let out a thunderous roar. „Are you with me, lionesses?" they roared, confirming their loyalty.

A vulture flapped its large wings suddenly, almost hitting Zira in the face. „Damn you, filthy vulture." She sneered.

**KOVU**

The dark-maned lion knew he needed to talk to the king urgently. He wanted to make sure they were on good terms if he was planning on staying in his pride. Simba has been avoiding him ever since he came or gave him 'I'm watching you' glares.

„Your Majesty!" Kovu ran towards the older lion, who was drinking from a nearby waterhole and raised his head in surprise.

„Kovu." He acknowledged him. „Just the lion I wanted to see." The king smiled. _He did? _„I was just leaving for my morning patrol, you could join me." _He is going to show me the Pride Lands. I knew yesterday would be a good move!_

„Of course, your Majesty." Simba faked an annoyed sigh.

„Call me Simba. No courtesies are needed." He said. _Is this supposed to mean something?_ „What I wanted to tell you is that I will hurt you if you happen to make my daughter sad." His voice didn't have a threatening tone to it, but a friendly one, much to Kovu's surprise. This was kind of expected.

„I wouldn't even try to. Her happiness is everything to me." Kovu replied.

„Tell me now, but in your own words. Why have you decided to come here? And how do I know that someone who betrayed their own mother won't betray me?" Simba said. Oh great, here comes the questioning.

„_Kovu, do you promise to be my friend for all eternity?" the sandstone colored cub asked him after they have successfully escaped a family of angry meerkats. The two cubs were bored and they thought crashing down the tunnels the meerkats were building would be so much fun. And it was. At first, the little animals didn't notice it and just fixed the spot that was falling apart. But after a while, they were tired of dirt getting into their eyes and noticed the two cubs snickering quietly. Kovu and Kiara gasped when they realized the meerkats were glaring at them. They followed them all the way to the border with the Outlands, the sight of which instantly repelled them._

„_Yes, Kiara. I don't know if I can recall the last time I had so much fun. Man, those meerkats are feisty when you make them mad." Kovu replied. She gave him a cheeky smile, showing off her small pearly whites._

„_Yeah, my uncle Timon is the same. He freaks out whenever I pounce on him. You should see his face." Kiara laughed and rubbed her belly that was hurting from so much laughter and running. „I gotta go now. My lesson begins soon. See you tomorrow at the same time?" she asked before making her way back to Pride Rock._

„_You betcha!" Kovu didn't know he lied to her at the moment as much as he didn't know this would be the last he'd seen her._

„It started out simple. Kiara has never been a traitor in my mind. We played together when we were cubs and she taught me to put aside our differences. She was the best friend I ever had and never judged me. I was just taught that you were the traitor and that I had to kill you. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to kill you, but I still don't fully understand why you're any better than Scar. I've never met him, but this is my first encounter with you as well." Kovu explained with ease. Simba gave him a vibe that it was alright to speak his mind and didn't make him think about consequences as a result. Simba gave him a serious look, with a hint of sadness.

„The most important difference between us is that he was thirsty for power and title meant everything to him. He has broken the circle of life the moment he killed his brother and banished me. Killing your family is a sin that the Great Kings don't forgive. I repaired the circle of life because I put my family and Kingdom first. Kovu, I don't like to talk about this, but I need to tell you how he traumatised and scarred me for life by blaming me for my father's death. How would you feel if your mother died right in front of you in an attempt to save you?" Kovu noticed that Simba was trying to keep it together and he did it very well.

„I'd blame myself, too." He said.

„Exactly. The worst part of all is that I loved my uncle so much, to the point where I didn't believe Nala about what was going on in the Pride Lands! I thought he was doing a good job and I didn't want him to expose me to my mother and the other lionesses. Living with guilt takes a toll on your mind and body. There were many sleepless nights while I was away from the Pride Lands."

„I think I'd have the same consequences had I betrayed Kiara and you. But it is hard to leave someone who has been your caregiver as well as teacher your whole life." Kovu said.

„I know, Kovu. If we compare Zira to Scar, we can easily conclude that she used the fact that she was family to you. It's only natural to trust your family. Scar showed me his true colors when I confronted him. There was no time to let that sink in because I was attacked by his followers. I didn't disappear like Scar wanted me to, it didn't go according to _his_ plan and it was only a matter of time he lost his cool. He destroyed everything to be on top, but in the end, it destroyed him. Greed destroys, Kovu. Keep that in mind." Simba explained and stopped walking.

„My whole life I've been taught the opposite. Vitani told me about Kopa and this changed the way I looked at my mother. It shook me to the core, to be exact. She killed your cub and she wanted revenge on top of it. Something didn't add up. I think she lusts for power as well." Kovu looked around and saw why they stopped. In front of them was the border to the Outlands.

„I'm glad you understand. If it weren't for you and Vitani, I would've killed her right there on the spot. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I'm just being transparent. Having a cub taken away from you is a wound that never heals. You give life to something, nurture it and teach it everything you know and the next thing that happens is that it vanishes like it was nothing. A part of me and Nala died with Kopa that day. I never wanted conflict, but Zira forced me to exile you. You will understand someday when you have your own family." The king added. „But everyone can let go of their past and become a better person. Goodness is something you're born with and it can shine through you regardless of your surroundings if given the chance." With his paw, he revealed a small plant breaking through the barren ground above the gorge. Kovu looked at it with fascination. _Does he want to say that my sister and I can defy the odds just like this plant did? No proper love was given neither one of was, yet we still felt it towards someone else. We must be different then_.

„Thank you." Those were the only words the young lion could think of at the moment. Simba was wiser than he ever imagined he would be and he actually took the time to calmly explain everything to him. He did avoid him for the most time he's been in the Pride Lands, but maybe he wanted to observe him from a safe distance before he passed a correct enough judgement. Kovu thought Simba was a petty bastard for doing so at first, but now he understood.

„We should head back. It wouldn't be wise to cross the border." Simba said with disgust visible on his face as he scanned the gorge beneath them and turned around. „But don't think that I won't be watching you. My family is my biggest vulnerability and all hell will break loose if I see Kiara cry." His voice turned serious again. Simba gave him a glare and Kovu gulped down hard. _How in the world did mother think that I could kill Simba? Give him a scratch maybe, but kill? He'd skin me alive and use my pelt to decorate his sleeping cave! He is not only bigger than me but also healthier. That would be a suicide mission_.

**VITANI**

The violet-eyed lioness woke up from the sleeping spot, outside the den, she shared with Kovu. He wasn't by her side, which meant only one thing-Kiara. But she shrugged the thought off once Kiara appeared next to her, all bubbly and fresh.

„Good morning, Vitani! Did you sleep well?" even though Kopa had aquamarine eyes and Kiara had amber ones, both had this beautiful shine in them when they were happy. Her bubbly personality reminded her of him as well, because both couldn't stop talking.

„My most peaceful sleep in years." Vitani replied and smiled at the beautiful sandstone colored princess. „Did you see Kovu? I thought he was with you."

„He was last night, but now I can't find him. You're lucky to have such a brother." Kiara said. „And I can't see my dad, either. I hope he didn't eat him for breakfast." She smiled jokingly.

„Your father had some business to discuss with Kovu." Nala appeared behind her daughter. Vitani's eyes widened.

„I guess...that's great?" she posed a rhetorical question, but Nala gave her an answer anyway.

„He wants to get to know you better. That's it. And he wants to make sure you know both sides of the story. In my opinion, he's doing a good thing." The queen said. „What do you two say we go do some hunting practice?" she smiled.

„Mom, I know I didn't catch anything yesterday, but Kovu taught me some tricks!" Kiara said.

„Well, asali, today's your chance to put those tricks to the test!" Nala winked and smiled at her daughter. Their relationship was so nice to look at. Mother and daughter, but still friends. Nala must've been the same way with Kopa.

„Are you sure I can come?" Vitani asked, but Kiara and Nala only gave her confused looks. She felt like she was the odd one out.

„Why wouldn't I be sure? It's a great way to bond!" Nala said.

„Girls time!" Kiara hopped around excitedly. Suddenly, a black and bald creature endowed with a large beak appeared in front of them. It had large wings, but Vitani recognized it. It was Uwingu, a vulture from the Outlands.

„Uwingu!" Vitani cried out. „What are you doing here?"

„Vitani, my friend, I bring news from the Outlands!" the vulture said even before she took a second to recover from her flight. „And you're not going to like them."

**In my story, Simba is smart enough to stay away from the Outlands unlike in the movie. Let me know you like this chapter and stay tuned for the big final chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5-Give and be given

**Chapter 5-Give and be given**

**Alright, the final chapter is here! Enjoy reading it!**

**SIMBA**

„Simba! I was just planning to go fetch you, thank the Great Kings you came!" his wife ran up to him, with Kiara and Vitani behind her. They all looked worried.

„News from the Outlands. Zira's leading an attack tonight. We must stop her." Vitani said as her paw hit the ground.

„How do you know that?" Kovu asked for the two of them. _Yes, how did she know that, unless she was a part of that plan?_ Simba eyed Vitani suspiciously and then came Kovu's turn. He opened his mouth to explain, but Vitani cut him off.

„Uwingu, a vulture, was sent by four lionesses that I am proud to call my friends. They were worried because mother made it clear that Kovu and I should go down with you and your pride." Vitani explained. _Seems like the Outlanders are not all so cold-hearted, huh? Good for her that she found some friends after what had happened to Kopa. Young cubs shouldn't carry the burden of a dead best friend alone_. Simba was familiar with that, because hadn't he been found by Timon and Pumbaa he would've probably gone insane before turning into vulture food.

„Shabaha?" Kovu asked.

„You know it, little brother." They were talking about a member of their former pride.

„Nala and I will gather the lionesses." Simba said. „Our mothers will stay. It would be too much for them." He added and moved his gaze from Nala to his mother and mother-in-law. The older lionesses nodded. If someone was to happen to them, Simba's pride would lose its coordination and the king and queen themselves would become exceptionally easy targets for Zira.

„I will fight until the end." Vitani said.

„Me too. I'll be more than happy to do what I've been trained for. Fight on the winning side and kill everyone who dares to do us wrong." Kovu added boldly and puffed out his chest. _If doing what you've been trained for doesn't involve slaughtering me and my family, I'm completely fine with that_.

„Kiara, stay behind the pride at all cost. Avoid physical contact." He turned towards his daughter. Kiara's mouth opened to protest, but it quickly closed again. Arguing with Simba was tiring on its own, better use that energy for something else. „We start making our way towards the border before sunset. Zazu, when I tell you, fly high and see what direction they're coming from."

Simba prayed for the time to pass quickly because he wanted to get it over with. Instead, to him, it seemed like an eternity. The more time there was left, the more he spent it overthinking. He was growing restless, but his nervous pacing was stopped by rain droplets. „At least, there's no fire this time." He sighed and remembered the night he was crowned king of the Pride Lands. „Father, please watch over us."

„Sire, the Outlanders are heading towards the gorge!" By the time Zazu had come, the sky has already turned crimson with big patches of grey clouds filled with rain. Could things get any worse? Simba avoided the gorge, but now he had to fight close to it? It's a good thing they knew about this. A surprise attack in the rain would've been terrible. Simba and Nala led their pride along with their daughter and the former Outlanders, all of them trying to get a grip on the slippery and muddy ground. He saw Zira gasp in the distance. _Surprise, surprise_.

„Simba!" she sneered at him in disgust. He heard Nala growl next to him. It wasn't any different the night of his return.

„_What have you done?" a long-snouted lioness came up to him after his victorious roar. He had to admit to himself, she wasn't too pleasant to look at. Behind her was a weak-looking cub no older than four or five months and between her hind paws lied a creamy bundle of fur._

„_Who are you?" Simba asked. He had never seen her before and he was genuinely curious._

„_The real question here is-Who the hell are YOU and what have you done to Scar? The father of my poor little cubs!" Simba's eyes widened in shock._

„_I didn't do anything. He chose his own fate and the hyenas finished him off. I am here to take my rightful place as King." The young lion explained._

„_Don't bother, Simba. She idolizes Scar and she will never consider you the rightful King." Sarabi whispered in her son's ear._

„_Damn right, I won't! Listen to your mama, Simba." She mocked him. He was growing tired of lions picking on him tonight. First Scar tries to manipulate me by evoking all my unsolved and confusing emotions and then this lioness tries to put me beneath herself. „What makes you think that I'd let you be King so easily? Ready for round two, your Majesty?" her voice dripped acid. Simba didn't need that right now. After the levels of adrenaline flowing through his body decreased, he could tell that one of his legs was injured. He tried his best to ignore the pain._

„_You and what army?" he asked arrogantly._

„_Zira, think of your cubs. You don't want to fight." Nala stepped in between the two lions who glared at each other once she noticed Zira's pride gathering behind her. „Because you will lose. And no cub deserves a life without its mother!"_

„_Yes, I see how you thought of my cubs when you let him kill their father." She continued. 'She is just provoking me, she wants to see the limit of my temper. I won't let her', he thought._

„_For the last time, the hyenas killed Scar." Simba rolled his eyes. „I could give you a chance, Zira. If you don't like it here, you can always leave. Listen to Nala. Think of your cubs. They would be better off with us once the Pride Lands are restored. You can be part of the circle of life." Zira let out a loud laugh that made her look like a lunatic, especially with lightning hitting the savannah behind her._

„_Zira, leave if you don't like it." Sarabi growled and was followed by other lionesses, who belonged to Simba's pride now._

„_Oh, I will leave. But mark my words: I will have my sweet revenge one day. You took away someone I loved, I shall do the same to you." She spat at the ground in front of Simba. „Long live the King!" she exclaimed while turning her back and her lionesses followed her without saying a word. Their smiles said it all_.

„Zira, go home." Simba said calmly. Zira's pride was strong, from what Nala has told him. She had seen them train every day during Scar's reign. Back then, the Pride Landers were malnourished because they were openly against Scar and he wasn't to keen on letting them have their own way. While others search for what they can take, a true king searches for what he can give. His father's words. A king that takes from others just to make them obey, is by all means, no true king. Funny how life has reshuffled the cards. Now, the Outlanders were the ones struggling to fill the void in their bellies. Hard training is nothing without proper nourishment. The difference between them was obvious. Simba's pride consisted of more muscular lionesses and none were suffering from fragile teeth or claws. Zira's pride, on the other paw, was a whole different story. Every time one of them inhaled, their ribcage became visible through their thin skin and scruffy fur. _Am I doing the right thing? Should I attack them right now? Why am I giving her a second chance? Maybe mercy isn't the answer this time_.

„I am home." She grinned evilly at the golden King and his Queen. „Kovu, Vitani, I disown you. Scar's curse is now upon you. You have chosen your fate and it is my duty to erase you from the face of the Earth. As for you Simba, are you ready to meet your son and daddy in hell?" Simba's eye twitched and his tail slashed through the air angrily.

„Mother, you don't stand a chance. Step down." Vitani said and stepped forward. Zira looked surprised.

„Step down?" she started to laugh. „I am NO coward, unlike you. Lionesses, slash that bastard's throat so I can feast on royal blood. Slaughter them all like we slaughtered his son!" Zira roared triumphantly. Simba noticed that Vitani still wasn't moving from her position and even though her back was turned towards him, he could see that she was exchanging looks with some of the lionesses on the opposing side. _They don't look angry, but rather...uh...confused, emphatic, friendly? Are they the ones who sent the vulture?_

„Enough!" Vitani finally spoke with confidence never leaving her voice. This reminded Simba of how he stood up to Scar the night he became King. He knew it took some guts to confront someone who's fed you lies for the most of your life and caused your heart to ache badly. At Vitani's outburst, a group of lionesses behind Zira looked at each other and silently made their way over to where Vitani was standing. „You alone slaughtered Kopa. The pride had nothing to do with it. You killed my best friend, someone that was dear to me. A mother that truly loves her cubs doesn't do that. She doesn't rip her daughter's heart out! I tried to understand the motives behind it and I even almost managed to convinced myself that it was the right thing to do. I was blind and naive enough to believe that Scar actually cared for us, while all he cared about was him being King. I thought the debt was paid. This was the lie I'd go to sleep with, I'd wake up with, I'd fight with. I understood how wrong this was the day you..."

„Oh, shut up, Vitani! You ungrateful little..." Kovu's roar interrupted their mother's angry voice. She widened her eyes.

„I understood how wrong this was the day you planned to strike once again. I mean, it had already come to bloodshed, why want another? Revenge? I think not! Only lust for power! You use Scar as a mere excuse to bring pain to others on account of you being on top! And I won't tolerate that. That doesn't make you any different from Scar. You're a bitter lioness, mother, who is weak because there is no power in you to help you rise from the ashes of the past." Soon enough, Zira was standing alone, breathing angrily, making grimaces and unsheathing her claws nervously.

Vitani is very wise for her age, just like Kovu. Simba could only imagine the psychological battles that have been going on inside their heads for years. On one side, there was their mother, their provider , and only caregiver and most importantly their teacher and guide, and on the other, there was their common sense and the ability to distinguish right from wrong.

He was still a little shocked at the fact that the Outlanders decided to leave Zira so suddenly, without any words having been spoken. The four lionesses Vitani was friends with, stood next to her and the rest of the pride has taken their place behind the royal family. Some of them were limping. _Was she seriously considering to kill them all in this battle? Just so she could attempt to go through with some plan of hers? Vitani was right, lust has caused Zira to lose her sanity. Scar had to pay the same price. Lust for power does weaken your wits. What a shame. Well, if you don't respect the rules of the Circle of life and thereby cause it to bend, it will rid itself of you sooner or later_.

„Zira, if you ask for mercy, we'll be more than glad to let you go. Into exile of course, but far away from both the Pride Lands and the Outlands." Nala said.

„Mercy? I'd rather die than ask Ukuu wake wa Royal for mercy." Zira bared her canines as she mocked Nala. In his younger days, he would've told her to respect the queen, but he knew that would be utterly useless, which is why he decided to ignore it.

„You have all chosen a fate. A fate to DIE!" At that, Zira leaped towards Simba, who was unfortunately unshielded. That how he had been at least until Vitani jumped in front of him. Everything happened so fast and everyone's reactions, including Kovu's, were lagging.

„Vitani!" those were the only words the violet-eyed lioness' brother managed to say. The rest of them gasped and followed the fighting lionesses with their eyes.

„This is for Kopa!" Vitani slashed at Zira angrily. The older lioness's head hit the ground really hard, but that didn't stop her from returning the hit. Vitani shut her eyes tightly when Zira's paw hit her lower jaw, connecting it to its upper part, and probably making her taste the iron in her blood.

„Liar. Betrayer. You stupid girl." Zira muttered angrily and didn't wait for her daughter to recover to the blow. Instead, she gave her another one, straight in the lower abdomen. Vitani roared in pain and quickly got up on her hindquarters to keep herself from slipping on the steep sides of the gorge that was being filled by water. Simba had never seen anything like this. Together with his wife, he started to move closer to the fighting pair, only to be stopped by a dark-colored lion.

„This is Vitani's fight." He eyed them as he got in their way. „She's got this." he said once again. Kovu was right, but he himself wasn't sure of the outcome. Simba saw the fear in his eyes and he was sure that Nala did as well. Kiara, on the other paw, looked hypnotised as she glanced in Vitani's direction. Simba knew that she desperately wanted to help, but even if she dared to, he would've stopped her.

A loud roar was heard once again. Then, another one. The united pride hurried to the edge that separated them from the gorge when they noticed the two lionesses rolling over it. Simba looked down and saw Zira trying hard not to let go of the steep walls. Vitani was standing on a medium-sized rock above Zira.

„Zira. I don't want to kill you. I don't kill unless necessary. Especially not my mother. My ways are different from yours. I will forgive you if you promise never to show your face in the Pride Lands again!" Simba heard Vitani say. _She definitely had a gentle heart. Willing to forgive someone like that. A lioness that searches for what she can give and as a result found the most beautiful gift-forgiveness_. Zira reached out to her daughter. _Is Zira really ready to answer for her sins and start anew?_

„It's a shame that my ways remain the same." She used all the air that remained in her lungs to yell those hurtful words in Vitani's face for the whole pride to hear, and instead of using Vitani's paw as support for climbing up, she pulled her down. At that, Zira too has lost balance and the two lionesses flew through the air together, until they reached the rushing river below them, which has now become their grave.

„NO!" Kovu screamed and his voice broke like a whip. Kiara too cried out and the two searched for comfort in each other's eyes. Kovu's legs failed to support him any longer and tears gushed from his green eyes, drenching the top of Kiara's head. Kiara cried with him, inconsolably. She didn't know Vitani that well, but she quickly took to her, maybe even started considering the lioness her sister. Now it dawned on Simba, just how Kiara was deeply in love with Kovu. She shared his pain. As for Vitani, her love and devotion to Kopa got her killed.

„Vitani." Nala whispered and her aquamarine eyes welled up, as well. „You're free, little lioness. And what matters most, your destiny brought you back to where you belonged in the first place. It brought you back to Kopa."

„Where am I?" a lioness with violet eyes asked when she failed to recognize her surroundings. She found herself in a meadow so bright and green, it took a while for her eyes to adjust. There were wildflowers scattered all around it, giving off such a sweet smell and providing a feast for the butterflies fluttering their large wings above her head.

The grass was soft, it almost felt like tickling whenever she made a step forward. Her ears pricked up at the sound of water. There was a large pond located in front of her and it was filled with weird-looking fishes. Some of them were as big as her head, whereas others were no bigger than a pebble. Their colors were vibrant and she noticed a bright shimmer whenever the light touched their bodies. Then, her own reflection caught her attention. It wasn't the one she's gotten used to over the last year. Instead of a grown lioness, a small cub was staring back at her. She scanned her body and noticed that she was a little cub once again. _What in the..._

„Beautiful right?" a small voice asked. She turned her head and noticed a familiar face. The cub met her with his famous grin, showing off his pearly whites that never got the chance to grow to their full size.

„Kopa?" she asked. „What...Where...How is this possible? I'm so glad to see you! I missed you!" she hugged him tightly and tears of joys started rolling down her cheeks.

„Vitani, I missed you, too." He returned the hug. „I don't want you to take this too hard, but I'm going to be direct. You died today, Vitani. I've seen the whole thing. You were fighting with Zira and she pulled you to your death. To be honest, I didn't expect that. I kinda thought that everything would turn out perfect in the end. Perfect for the pride. Because I know you'd make a wonderful addition to it. Instead, it turned out perfect for me. Nothing and no one will separate us again." Kopa said and his aquamarine eyes sparkled.

„I...died? I hope Kovu makes it on his own." She said. „And the most important thing is that I can't explain how sorry I am for letting Zira kill you. It's been tough to live with this on my chest. I felt like suffocating."

„Hakuna matata, right?" he smirked and looked down on the pond. „When I first came here, I was scared. And I felt so alone because I couldn't find my family. I felt guilty for leaving them and I wanted so bad to return to them. But grandfather Mufasa made sure I felt comfortable here very soon. He told me that just because I'm not physically with my parents anymore, doesn't mean that I can't be with them in a more spiritual way. It took a while to get used to it and to learn what he truly meant by it, but now I understand that you are never dead to your loved ones. My mom still hums the same song she used to sing to me at night to help me sleep and my dad makes sure he visits my grave every day after his morning rounds. I know that they think of me right then, they even speak to me. And I guess you aren't dead if you're in someone's thoughts, songs, words? It's a way of life different from the life we live on Earth, but that doesn't mean it's bad. After a while, you see how cool it actually is!" Kopa said. He always maintained a positive attitude, but who could be positive about death? Not seeing your loved ones ever again, being stuck in some...cloud.

„Cool?" Vitani chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

„You learn the language of the wind, the water, the rain. Your loved ones feel you, even though they can't see you. After all, they miss the way you made them feel and only got used to seeing you. They connect the two and once you're gone, most of them start to think you're gone for good. But that's not true. Let me show you." He said and touched the surface of the clear water with his paw. Their reflections were gone and were replaced by a vision from down below. Vitani could see a pride of lions climbing Pride Rock. She gasped.

„Is this...for real? I mean, is this really happening? The prides...are they one?" she asked.

„They accepted each other. My mom and dad. Kiara...I never got to meet her, but I've played by her side so many times."

„Kovu is with them. On the edge of Pride Rock. They look shaken, but Kovu looks so strong. My little brother. I am so proud of him. We've done the right thing. He's with his new family now, with the love of his life. They will get through this together, I don't want them to feel sad." Kopa smiled at her statement and dipped his paw into the water. His eyes closed.

„We will let them know that you're safe." He said. Upon the touch of his paw, the heavens above the royal family let through a bright ray of sunshine. The four lions all smiled. The wind whistled and ruffled Simba and Kovu's mane as well as Nala and Kiara's fur. The two couples could've sworn it was a cub's giggle they've heard.

**Ukuu wake wa Royal-her royal Highness**

**The battle is over! And with that, a new life begins for the Outlanders. Let me know how you liked the ending. It's a little sad, I know, but there is beauty in that as well. I hope you have a wonderful day!**


End file.
